From German Patent Application No. DE 198 04 463, a fuel-injection system for a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine having external ignition is known, which includes a fuel injector that injects fuel into a combustion chamber having a piston/cylinder design, and which is provided with a spark plug that projects into the combustion chamber. The fuel injector is provided with at least one row of injection orifices distributed across the circumference of the fuel injector. Fuel is selectively injected via the injection orifices to implement a jet-controlled combustion method in that a mixture cloud is formed using at least one jet.
A disadvantage of the fuel injector known from the above-mentioned printed publication, in particular, is the deposit formation on the spray-discharge orifices. These deposits clog the orifices and cause an unacceptable reduction in the flow rate through the fuel injector, thereby leading to malfunctions of the internal combustion engine.